


I have a question

by Auburnish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auburnish/pseuds/Auburnish
Summary: A series of oneshots where Ben asks Rey a question.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok hai everyone in the star wars fandom, I've been reading fanfic for years now and this is my first contribution to the fandom! hope that you all will like it :D English is not my first language but I'm trying to improve myself, so if there are any grammatical errors, please tell me yea
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!!!! kudos or comment just to make my day a teensy bit better <3

They are on the couch on a Sunday afternoon, with Rey’s head on Ben’s lap while enjoying a show on the holonet. He looks at the woman on his lap and caresses her head just to make sure that it’s not a daydream.

“Hey, Rey… I have a question...”

“Yeah Ben, what is it?”

Her eyes not leaving the show.

“Why are you so sure that I’ll turn back to the light?”

She froze under his touch and goes still. Ben stops his gentle caressing and is contemplating whether he just said something wrong and messed up everything. He was sure he just put their relationship into jeopardy and it was just about time where Rey will leave his life too.

Rey sat up abruptly and Ben is forced out of his thoughts as Rey rests both of her hands on his cheeks.

“Ben, look at me.”

He looks at her then. He notices that there’s a smile hanging on it rather than a frown. Ben is confused.

“Ben, your heart’s never actually dark. You just went into the wrong path because of Snoke’s influence. You just needed someone to lead you back to the light and I hoped I was enough to convince you to do so.”

“You are enough.” He whispered.

Rey breaks out the brightest smile and pecks his lips. She repositions herself on his lap again while he continues his caressing before he interrupted both of them.

It feels normal and that makes him happy. Ben just hopes that this can last forever.


	2. Chapter 2

There will be some of those days where you wake up feeling like today’s the day, that something great is likely to happen to you. Rey woke up feeling amazing, even the ever so annoying sunlight that shines through the windows is not bothering her today. When she reached across the bed, wanting to give her lover a morning kiss, only to realise that it was empty, but she can still feel the warmth from it. Not giving a second thought, she went to freshen up before going into the kitchen to make caf for both of them.

Rey found Ben on the holo with his mother in the living room, but they were whispering so she couldn’t make out any words that they are saying. It felt like she was invading a mother and son private moment so she busied herself with making caf. Ben walked into the kitchen just as Rey finished her first cup of caf. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

“Morning, sunshine.”

Rey turned around and kissed his lips.

“Morning to you too.”

They held each other in a quiet embrace until Ben broke the silence.

“Hey… Rey, let’s go Naboo.”

Rey gave him a puzzled look.

“Sure… What for?”

“The flowers are blooming, I know you like trees and flowers, so… I want you to enjoy them with me…”

Ben knew Rey had agreed when she pulled him into another kiss. He packed a duffle bag with their belongings, not before asking Rey to wear a dress that he had bought for her. She refused first, commenting on how ridiculous she will look when she wears it. Rey finally relented when Ben agreed to let her pilot their trip. The smile on her face is enough to light up the room and Ben swore that he will make her smile like that every day.

\------------------------------------------

Rey knows today is a good day when Ben leads her around the open fields, looking at different types of flowers and chasing each other like a child. Rey fell asleep holding Ben when they were lying on the fields surrounded by flowers. The soothing breeze and the fragrance from the flowers were slowly lulling her to a sweet slumber. The last thing she remembered before she fell into a dreamless sleep was Ben whispering into her ears.

“I love you, Rey.”

Rey woke up when the sun was setting. Once a clear blue sky now streaked with hues of yellow, orange and pink. Ben was still asleep when she woke him up with a kiss. He smiled at her as they laid comfortably on the fields now painted orange. When Rey was padding the leaves off her dress, Ben knelt down in front of her.

“My dear Rey, I have questions more than answers in my entire life, I was questioning my own actions as Kylo Ren after I met you, I was bombarded with more questions when I was lost and confused after Snoke’s death. I was met with questions after questions until I realised that I have the answers all along. You, dear sunshine, Rey, are the answers to all my questions. But, I have one more question to ask you, will you marry me?”

Ben knows today is a good day when she said yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, you can find me at my Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/raysofsunshining


End file.
